


show me how you do that trick

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scoring a hat trick is pretty damn sexy, especially as a defensman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me how you do that trick

**Author's Note:**

> really, did you think I wasn’t going to write hat trick porn? it took me a while, but this story was inevitable.  
> Title is from “Just Like Heaven” by the Cure.  
> thanks to Stellarer for betaing/being the best <3

Zach watches the game from the press box. He’d rather be on the ice, but apparently his foot is actually broken? Playing on it had _hurt_ , and hadn’t helped the team. He played hurt as they lost six straight to end December. But they won their last one! That was good! It was against Buffalo, but still — two points!

Tonight’s game is against Washington, and it’s beautiful. Zach doesn’t know if he’d call it great play, both teams seems a little bit sloppy. But they win. That’s the important thing. The team scores five goals on eleven shots. Three of those goals are Ryan’s. It’s his first career hat trick, and as far as Zach knows it’s the first time in Ryan’s life that he has _ever_ scored three goals in a game.

It’s pretty fucking amazing. It’s pretty sexy. _Ryan scored a hat trick._

It isn’t all good things though. Mikko takes a puck to the ankle and has to leave the game. Not before winning the draws that set up Ryan’s first two goals, but that probably has more to do with Mikko being a stubborn bastard than him being any kind of alright. Zach doesn’t know how bad it is yet, but it didn’t look good. He might have some more company watching from the pressbox for a while, which really isn’t good, but….

Ryan scored a hat trick. Zach’s still processing this. Ryan scored a hat trick, and they’ve won two in a row, and last week it seemed like their season was teetering on the edge of a cliff, and now things seem a little bit safer. Zach needs to focus on the things that don’t suck for now.

They go out — they have to, everyone does, except for Mikko. (Zach has plans to worry about that later, but not now, this is a night worth celebrating.) It's a big win, effort from the whole team, and Ryan's the star of the show. Three goals. First career hat trick. 

It's so hot. Zach wants to go home and celebrate without any clothes on, but they're leaders on this team, so they’re going out. They can buy the first round, then they can go home. 

It’s the same bar as always. Hockey players are creatures of habit, and Zach can’t say he’s an exception. He winds up in a booth in the back where he can lean against Ryan without the world watching. He doesn’t want to deal with the world, just the team, which he loves. They’re a young team. Zach likes this, except for when it makes him feel old. He isn’t even thirty! He’s all settled down though, which is great. If being happy means he’s old and boring he doesn’t really care. 

He likes watching the kids though. Zuck says something that cracks himself up and makes Darcy duck his head. Coyle’s shaking his head at the both of them. They aren’t as subtle as they think they are, or maybe they aren’t trying that hard.

Zach’s alright at being subtle. He leans close to Ryan and says, "It's a damn shame we were never on the same team when we were younger and made worse choices. I would have totally blown you in a bar bathroom."

Ryan coughs on his beer. 

Across the table from them Jonas pulls a face. "I can't hear what you're saying, but I can tell it's gross."

Zach laughs. 

"It's like thinking about your parents having sex," Jonas says. "I hate you."

"I’m embarrassed too," Ryan says. 

"Yeah, but you're getting laid out of it. I’m just grossed out."

Zach isn't ashamed of himself at all. He looks up at Ryan, does his best to look pretty and says, “You should take me home.”

Ryan swallows. “Yeah. I...yeah, I really should.”

Ryan gets up to settle their bill, and Zach takes a last look around before they head out. He half thinks that he should do or say something to make sure the kids all get home alright, but Pommer is still there, talking to Granny at the bar (and doing a good job of not noticing how high Nino's hand is on Granny's thigh). Zach thinks that Stoner's still around. And Marco hasn't left. Jonas is leaning towards him now, looking puzzled by whatever Marco’s saying. Marco is almost like adult supervision. Good enough.

Zach kind of doesn't care. He wants to get home so Ryan can fuck him already, but he also wants to look after his team, especially without Mikko around to play captain. But whatever. The kids will figure it out. 

He isn't actually worried about what will happen. He used to be twenty-one, and he turned out fine, right?

Walking out to the car, Zach resists the urge to grab onto Ryan’s hand. There are too many people around, and they aren't quite there yet. When their shoulders bump together Ryan smiles at him, eyes crinkling. Zach really wants to get home.

Ryan drives, and Zach thinks about what they're going to do. He shivers. Ryan asks if they should turn up the heat in the car, and they should because it's fucking freezing, but that's not what Zach was reacting too. He's thinking ahead. 

It’s not a long drive, but Zach’s restless. They get to a red light, and Ryan takes his hand off the wheel to rest it on Zach’s knee, which is very steadying, until the light changes and Ryan pulls away to be a frustratingly safe driver.

It seems to take forever, but finally they get home. Ryan lets the dogs out and Zach cranks up the thermostat. It had been set pretty cool while they were out, but they’re home now, and Zach wants it to be warm enough that clothing is unnecessary. There’s something to be said for sex under the covers, where you’re in a warm little cocoon and the rest of the house is chilly, but that isn’t right for tonight. Tonight’s about celebration sex.

Zach goes upstairs, and starts unbuttoning his dress shirt. He doesn’t need his shirt, or his belt, or his pants, or his socks. He doesn’t need his boxer’s either. Is getting naked right now sexy or cliche? Would it be more comfortable? What would Ryan rather see when he walks into their bedroom? These are important questions that Zach really devotes himself to thinking about for about half a second before shoving his boxers down his hips and kicking them out of the way. Getting naked is a great plan.

The bed’s still made because Ryan’s a neat freak who never really got over his year of military school. Zach knocks the blankets away, then lies down, waiting, fairly patiently even.

Ryan walks in, and he looks really good. Like, Zach knows he’s in no way objective, but Ryan’s absolutely beaming with how happy he is, which is a really good look for him. He looks amazing, except that he’s out of Zach’s reach, and still wearing all his clothes. That’s pretty easy to fix though.

“You should come here,” Zach says, and Ryan does, close enough that Zach can grab onto his shoulders. He’s standing with his knees up against the edge of the bed, and leans in so Zach can kiss him and undo the buttons on his shirt. Ryan shrugs it off, not caring about where it falls on the floor. Relaxing enough to not think about whatever mess they’re making is a clear sign that he’s focused on getting laid; Zach’s absolutely delighted.

Shirt gone, Zach grabs at Ryan, trying to pull Ryan on top of him on the bed. He doesn’t really have the right leverage, but Ryan gets with the program, climbing onto the bed, settling with his knees on either side of Zach’s hips. He’s still smiling. Zach pulls him down and kisses him. It’s reassuring to have Ryan above him like this, strong and solid. Zach wants to keep kissing him forever. 

He undoes Ryan’s belt and tosses it on the floor, then undoes the fly on Ryan’s pants and reaches in to stroke Ryan’s cock through his boxers.

“You’re going to fuck me, right?” Zach asks.

“Well, yeah,” Ryan says. It _had_ been a stupid question. 

“Good,” Zach says, and kisses him again, getting caught up in the hot slide of their mouths together.

As much as Zach wants to get fucked he doesn’t want to stop kissing, so it’s a disappointment when Ryan has to move away to actually take his pants off and grab the lube from the nightstand.

They don’t do this a whole lot. Like, their sex life is great, but it’s not every day that they go all out with the mind blowing sex. Part of that is because they have an _everyday._ They’re not stealing time anymore. Zach loves that they get to be “old and boring and married” (though they aren’t really any of those things — not yet), but he loves this too, when there’s passion and desperation.

Ryan takes his time fingering Zach open. Some nights they rush a little. Ryan knows how much prep Zach wants, the best ways to make him comfortable. Tonight he’s going very slowly, savoring Zach’s reactions every time he adds another finger. Zach doesn’t need to be treated this carefully. Honestly, he doesn’t mind a little bit of roughness, but if this is how Ryan wants it, he certainly doesn’t mind.

Ryan’s so careful with him, more than he really needs to be, more careful than Zach likes sometimes, but right now he doesn’t care. This is about Ryan. Ryan scored a hat trick. He’s been such a good leader while Zach’s been out, such a good partner while Zach’s been frustrated and hurt. If Ryan wants sweet and gentle right now, Zach has zero complaints.

They kiss for a long time. Ryan’s just rubbing his cock against Zach’s thigh, no urgency at all. It’s going to drive Zach crazy.

Zach pulls his legs up, hitches them around Ryan’s waist, but Ryan doesn’t push right in. He takes the time to trail one had down Zach’s thigh, from the joint of his knee, where it almost tickles, down to his ass, just barely brushing his rim.

“No one would believe what a tease you are,” Zach says. “Everyone thinks you’re _so_ nice, _so_ considerate, but really…”

Ryan doesn’t say anything. He kisses Zach’s neck, which is just more teasing, but also nice.

Ryan _finally _presses in, which is all Zach’s wanted for a while now. He’s been thinking about this since Ryan scored his first goal of the night, just his third of the season. That would have been a good enough reason to celebrate, but Ryan had to follow it up with another goal, for his second two goal game in the NHL, which was a pretty big deal. Then Ryan went out and scored again, a third goal, for the first hat trick of his _life. _He’s just such an overachiever. Doesn’t he know how easy Zach is?____

____He's pretty damn easy — at least for this, for Ryan. Only Ryan now._ _ _ _

____Zach just wants Ryan to fuck him. It’s simple, or it should be. He wants to feel it. He wants to make Ryan happy. He _wants.__ _ _ _

____This isn’t complicated. He can say, yes, more, fuck, whatever he’s saying now, whatever words he’s managing to string together must be enough to get the point across. He shouldn’t have to say anything, Ryan should just know by now. And maybe he does, but is still teasing anyway, Zach can’t tell._ _ _ _

____Really, it isn’t fair that Ryan skated tonight and now he’s doing all the work. Ryan played thirty-one minutes tonight, he should just get to lie back and enjoy it. Or maybe it’s just that Zach really wants to ride him. Either way, it’s a fine idea._ _ _ _

____“I want to ride you,” Zach says._ _ _ _

____“Yeah?”_ _ _ _

____Zach nods, and digs his fingers into Ryan’s hip. “Yes. I do. A lot.”_ _ _ _

____Switching positions always seems like a waste of time, like wow, stopping right now? Really? Even when it’s Zach’s idea and he knows it’ll be better in a minute he doesn’t like the transition._ _ _ _

____Ryan pulls out, and Zach pushes him back against the bed. Ryan’s winter pale skin looks so good against their dark blue sheets. Zach climbs on top, straddling Ryan. He gets situated, then sinks down on Ryan’s cock._ _ _ _

____He takes a deep breath. It feels so good. And Ryan’s smiling at him like he’s something precious, which almost isn’t fair._ _ _ _

____He raises himself up, then back down again. Ryan presses into him. They find a rhythm that works for them both. It’s easy to move together, they’re comfortable with each other._ _ _ _

____Zach never imagined being this comfortable with anyone else, and he still isn’t entirely sure how he got here with Ryan, but it’s incredible. When Zach was younger he didn’t understand how nice it would be to get really used to one person; to know what they like inside and out, and have them know him like that too. As he’s gotten older he kept on sleeping with Ryan, and it kept on getting better and better. Now they don’t sleep with anyone else, and Zach doesn’t miss it at all. All he needs is Ryan, who’s so strong, and feels so good inside him. Ryan’s happy to let Zach use him like this, smiling while Zach rides him, looking so good. Everything feels so good._ _ _ _

____It’s good to have Ryan’s hands on his hips, holding him steady. It’s even better with Ryan’s hand on his cock. Ryan knows just what to do to make Zach come undone: strokes him fast and a little bit carelessly, swipes his thumb across the head of Zach’s cock, doesn’t stop. Zach’s getting louder, his movements less smooth, distracted by the heat building inside him. Ryan knows just what he’s doing and isn’t going to stop. Ryan speeds up, responding to how Zach’s breathing is uneven. All that matters right now is Ryan’s cock inside him, is Ryan’s hand on him, is Ryan. It’s too much. Zach has to close his eyes and let it happen. Everything feels wonderful._ _ _ _

____Zach comes. He holds onto Ryan’s shoulder as he shudders, then falls forward, presses his mouth against Ryan’s neck. Deep breaths. Ryan’s hand is rubbing circles on the small of his back, which feels good, almost hypnotic. Ryan’s heartbeat seems very loud, his own even louder._ _ _ _

____Ryan starts to pull out, but Zach grabs onto his wrist, stopping him from moving away. “No. Just...wait a minute, then keep going.” They’re not nineteen anymore, Zach’s not sure he’ll be able to come again. But it feels so good to have Ryan inside him. Ryan was so great tonight, Ryan is just so great. Zach wants Ryan to keep fucking him, to come inside him._ _ _ _

____He just needs a minute first, to think about how soft Ryan’s hands are on him, how solid Ryan is below him, to get his bearings. He needs to catch his breath so he can kiss Ryan again, tentatively at first, then deeper, still slow but heated._ _ _ _

____He breaks the kiss so he can look Ryan in the eye; he really likes how Ryan smiles. He pushes Ryan’s sweaty hair back off of his forehead, enjoying how Ryan’s eyes crinkle at the corners._ _ _ _

____Zach lifts himself back up onto his knees, which makes Ryan’s cock shift inside him. He groans. It’s a lot of sensation, almost too much, but in a good way. Zach closes his eyes, just concentrates on what the feeling. He tries raising himself up and down again, and shudders._ _ _ _

____“Babe, I think you’re going to have to do all the work from here.” He looks down at Ryan, who’s looking up at him adoringly, eyes dilated wide. Zach would do just about anything if it gets Ryan to look at him like this._ _ _ _

____Zach raises himself off Ryan’s cock, and flops back on the bed. He feels spent, and empty, but knows it won’t be for long._ _ _ _

____“Like this? Or on your stomach?”_ _ _ _

____Zach wants to just lie back and take it, but it might be better if he turned over and got on his knees. It’ll be good like that, and he knows Ryan likes that, enough that the extra effort of moving seems worth it. After all, Ryan scored a hattrick. He deserves all the things he likes best._ _ _ _

____Zachs gets up on his knees, leaning forward on elbows. He stretches, arching his back, which cracks as he gets comfortable._ _ _ _

____Ryan leans down to kiss the back of his neck, then pushes in._ _ _ _

____It’s the same feeling of being full, but the angle is different. Not better or worse exactly, but new. Zach is still on the edge of oversensitive from his orgasm, but he needs this. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath._ _ _ _

____He loses track of time. It's just his body, and Ryan, how Ryan makes his body feel. All the sparks zipping over his skin, a dull thrum humming through him._ _ _ _

____It reminds Zach of the summer, when they have the time to do whatever they want. During the season he misses summer days: overheated skin and the air conditioning blasting. Getting this now, in January, seems tremendously wrong in a great way._ _ _ _

____There are some silver linings in being out of the lineup. It's a good thing Zach doesn't have to skate tomorrow. They have the day off, and Zach isn’t sure they’ll get out of bed. They’re definitely not leaving the house. After tomorrow the team’s on the road, while he gets left behind. He wonders if he’ll still be able to feel tonight when Ryan gets back. He hopes so._ _ _ _

____As much as it’s overwhelming, he still wants more, and can’t not ask for it. Words seem unreachable. He doesn’t know what noises he’s been making. He's just babbling now. He'd bury his face in the pillow but he knows Ryan likes hearing him. It’s just… Ryan scored a hat trick. That’s so awesome. And Zach loves him. Not because he scored a hat trick. Zach doesn’t know why really. There are too many reasons. Ryan came to Minnesota with him. Ryan’s so steady. Ryan scored a hat trick. And Zach loves this._ _ _ _

____He loves that Ryan’s fucking him, not holding back. Zach loves that Ryan’s desperate for him. He loves how Ryan’s cock feels inside him. He’s going to love the fingertip shaped bruises that are going to show up on his hips tomorrow, because he loves the idea that Ryan’s leaving a mark on him._ _ _ _

____Ryan’s hand sneaks between Zach’s body and the mattress, reaching between his legs. Caught up in everything else Zach hadn’t been conscious of getting hard again, but he’s most of the way there. Ryan’s hand is loose around Zach’s cock, setting off a new wave of sensation crackling across his body. Ryan’s hand is steady, all the movement created by the strong steady rhythm of him fucking Zach._ _ _ _

____Zach’s had a hell of a lot of glorious first hand experience with Ryan’s stamina, but he’s still impressed. It’s another one of the things Zach loves about him. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he came the first time, but Ryan’s still going, so steady, so patient._ _ _ _

____Sometimes Zach has a hard time believing it’s all real. How did he get so lucky to settle down with a nice boy who loves him and can fuck all night?_ _ _ _

____Zach’s trapped between Ryan’s hand and the thrust of his hips. He’s hard again now, almost painfully so. He lets his arms go out from under him, slumping forward with his chest against the bed. Ryan responds by tugging at Zach’s hips, pulling him closer, changing the angle again. Zach lets out a choked noise that might be embarrassing if he wasn’t so preoccupied, and if he didn’t trust Ryan so much._ _ _ _

____He can’t think of anything in the world that he’d want to change. He can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. He can’t think of anything else at all. Everything is his body and Ryan’s body as they move together. Everything is how Ryan feels inside him, around him. The rest of the world doesn’t matter._ _ _ _

____Zach’s breath is uneven, ragged in his own ears, gasping, almost sobbing, desperate. Ryan’s close too, moving relentlessly and without rhythm. Even Ryan’s stamina and self-restraint has limits._ _ _ _

____Ryan’s hand is moving with intent on Zach’s cock, stroking him a little bit roughly, just right. Ryan knows what he’s doing, but Zach swears at him anyway because it isn’t enough. He needs more, now. He couldn’t even say what that means, but he needs it. Something. More._ _ _ _

____Ryan’s thrusts have sped up, hips snapping, with more force and less coordination behind them. It’s so good. Zach can hardly breathe. He grabs onto the sheet, looking for something to hold onto._ _ _ _

____Ryan leans forward, kisses Zach’s shoulder, the side of his neck. He’s close enough to whisper in Zach’s ear, but he doesn’t say anything. Ryan isn’t much of a talker._ _ _ _

____“Fuck.” Zach can’t explain what he wants. He doesn’t know what he needs. Ryan gets it, though. They understand each other._ _ _ _

____Fucking is the whole world. Zach is okay with this. He's desperate. He can't stand it, it’s going to drive him crazy. He feels needy and vulnerable, strung out and overwhelmed with sensation. He couldn’t imagine letting himself feel like this with anyone other than Ryan._ _ _ _

____It might be the most intense orgasm ever in Zach's life. He isn't sure. He's had a lot of sex, a lot of sex with Ryan, a lot of great sex with Ryan. But this is something next level, like, Zach doesn't know, he just has to keep breathing as he comes. It's a good night. Ryan scored a hat trick. Ryan is fucking him through this, coming inside him, holding him close. It’s everything Zach wanted._ _ _ _

____It’s just a moment, of noise in his head, of their bodies responding to each other, of Ryan knowing him so well, Zach loves him so much. It’s just a moment, but it’s kind of also everything._ _ _ _

____Ryan pulls out, and it’s awkward, and messy, which Zach doesn’t mind; he’s still having a hard time getting his thoughts in order. Ryan lies down next to him, solid and warm. Zach rolls over to cuddle closer._ _ _ _

____Zach wasn't sure this was possible. Nothing feels real. He's so aware of his body. It's like he's floating. He's so aware of his breathing. He's so aware of Ryan breathing, which has already almost returned to normal. He's such a freak. Zach loves him. More than he knows what to do with. Ryan scored a hat trick._ _ _ _

____Zach really, really doesn’t want to move. Ever possibly, or at least not tonight._ _ _ _

____They’re grown ups, they can lie in their bed on dirty sheets, covered in come, for as long as they want. They could fall asleep like this, naked, gross, and happy. Honestly Zach likes the sounds of that. Or more likely they’ll clean up a little bit and wind up crashing in one of the guest rooms. Sometimes Ryan will still have the energy to drag them both into the shower, then badger Zach into helping change the sheets. Zach loves him despite this._ _ _ _

____Zach’s so tired, so boneless. He just wants to fall asleep, next to Ryan. The details don’t really matter. He’s exhausted, but he feels good. He’s still injured, but the team’s won two in a row, the season is getting back on track. He doesn’t need to think about that right now, he can just lie here, fucked out and happy. Tonight has been awesome. Ryan scored a hat trick._ _ _ _


End file.
